User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII
One question Re:Images "I will have to be sure to remember that." Xelias0 11:31, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Nice What's up? Excuse me... What's Up? Can I ask You Something? When is the English dub of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep going to be released? --Metallix-117R 00:01, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ........ Hey Heart You said Heart don't need a story section? Other article had story section what makes this one so speical? --Cococrash11 06:22, February 19, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 ::It's not a matter of being special or anything. Adding a story section makes the article extremely redundant. As I said in my edit summary, adding it would only re-establish what we had all ready said in the other sections of the article. - EternalNothingnessXIII 06:23, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Could you provide an example why its redundant? Thank you. --Cococrash11 06:26, February 19, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 ::A story section example would be In Kingdom Hearts II, Xemnas collects hearts in a synthetic Kingdom Hearts to get a heart of his own, and he uses Sora to obtain these hearts. The same information can be found with different phrasing in the "Heart Collection" sub-heading under the Nobody section. - EternalNothingnessXIII 06:30, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Guess so. --Cococrash11 06:31, February 19, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 HAPPY BIRTHDAY ENX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Howdy doo and are flip-flopped. It's hard to attack things when you just keep jumping... I'll have to see about that.}} and , because is supposedly BBS's attack button. But this may change with the English release. I really hope what Nomura said about English changes is false. We don't need another pointless FM to be released that we never can play. Not to mention they'd be removing a lot of the best scenes and changing half of the good stuff about it, just like how they removed all that stuff from ''Days.}} Re:Stop I have one comment left on my talk page. Tim Auke Kools 00:46, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Re:Excuse me... Cool Info Question Hello IRC His spirit is within me Your request... Can you come on the IRC? -'—DemonicKunai' 21:40, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ReCoM #Would it be at all possible to use low-tolerance photoshop to remove the beige sections? #Are you planning on replacing all CoM card images? If not, can you name the (new) cards "Name (card).png"? Thanks!Glorious CHAOS! 23:47, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry. The best I can do is crop the images. I can't remove the background. I was going to leave the CoM images as-is, and just upload the ReCoM ones along with them. So far, they're just being named "_____ ReCoM.png". Would you like me to title them as you had from now on? - EternalNothingnessXIII 23:49, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Why? Delete template Like I told LevL, pages are not to be blanked when the delete template is added. The deleting admin still has to check the page's history to see if anything can be salvaged, so deleting the content just adds more time used up.Glorious CHAOS! 19:53, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey Man you teachers are retarded! Thank you! I sent it to him. And made a typo in the introduction. I could die! :P. Hopefully he'll message you from your wiki. I'll let you know if anything happens. Okay? Are sins ever forgiven? 06:28, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I know, right? But I digress. Not a problem. And thank YOU! Here's hoping.... sounds good :) - EternalNothingnessXIII 19:40, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Correction Re:Lingering Sentiment Dissidia:KH Mission Assignment Ienzo's adoptive father Okay, Ienzo's adoptive father is Ansem the wise. I translated the conversation between them myself. Even has nothing to do with Ienzo, other than he was watching him before he ran away. Now can you please stop editing his page to say that he is Even's adopted son? I don't mean to sound rude, but I spent a HECK of a long time translating the conversation so I could get the right information to the website. GaaraxShukakuIScute 00:17, March 8, 2010 (UTC)GaaraxShukakuIScuteGaaraxShukakuIScute 00:17, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, we have more proof on Even's side. As I said to you, stop with this senseless edit warring unitl we get the OFFICIAL translations. - EternalNothingnessXIII 00:21, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Okay, Okay, I'm sorry. I've not had a very good day and seeing that just didn't make me happy. Why don't we both just settle on common ground and say he could be either of them's adopted son? Since the official translations haven't came out yet, we could both be right (though I see your point). I'm sorry for the constant editing by the way. I'm kinda new and still figuring out the site. I'm sorry. This will be my last message so I won't clog up your page anymore. I'm just unsure on what to do with his page. We could always put "It is undecided by whom he is adopted since the English version has yet to be released" or somthing. I just don't want to confuse people with our page debate in case either of us is wrong by saying So-and-so adopted him...again, I'm sorry. GaaraxShukakuIScute 00:50, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::No, that'd be speculation still. You're forgiven, regardless. - EternalNothingnessXIII 10:57, March 8, 2010 (UTC) OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! About BBS Fine. You've just lost an editor. Apparantly playing through the entire game in Japanese already means nothing. I'll leave it all to you then. Have fun waiting till summer. ::Don't be blaming me for enforcing our policy. If those are the true names, then go ahead and add them back in, yet improve your phrasing so it doesn't sound like a kindergartener obtained the info. - EternalNothingnessXIII 22:13, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I appreciate it. ::I've taken care of it, rephrased properly. If you had stated clearly in your explanations that they were straight from the Japanese verison, then I'd have let the edits be. Since you did not, this started the confusion. I offer my apologies. Why not create an account? We could use your help here. - EternalNothingnessXIII 22:40, March 9, 2010 (UTC) That's what I was thanking. Yes perhaps I should create an account. I was trying to say I had the Japanese BBS right in front of me double checking the kana but didn't seem to have the space to type it in the bar. Wow! ''Félicitations !'' ^^